Unimaginable Or not?
by ChallengingStereotypes
Summary: Keep in mind this has never and I mean NEVER left my mind. I can't even begin to imagine how pathetic I'd look. To be honest almost all- fine ALL are cheesy as fuck. In this fictional world Natsume is either my lover or boyfriend or husband: you get the idea. We sit and laugh and cuddle and have fun and most of the times I don't even end up de-stressing but just feeling even worse.


Heyy there! It has been a while and for that I am truly sorry. A lot has happened and a lot more hasn't. Please enjoy and feel free to leave whatever opinions you may have. Suggestions aren't excluded.

* * *

><p>I don't know if it's just me but after a while I just get bored. Not your basic boredom. Bored of having fun, eating and basically even life. No I don't necessarily mean it in a suicidal kind of way. Maybe. I'm battling school, parents, tennis and friends. I say friends because I'm in constant fear I won't have them anymore with the sort of weird air between us all. I'm in the 12th grade at the moment and I'm just so stressed and I haven't got any outlet. My best friend, Hotaru is getting closer and closer to a guy and I feel she replaced me with him. It's not like he's bad or anything, no way. Ruka Nogi is quite the catch. He's funny and cute and friendly and is kind of a really nice guy.<p>

Sometimes I look at my friends and the people around me and I just realise how much I'm missing out on. The worst part is I'm a hopeless romantic and every single sign of something even remotely similar to affection tugs at my heartstrings. Wait no, tug would be an understatement. I meant hammers away. I've had this crush on Natsume Hyuuga for quite a while now. Ha. I hate feelings though; eww. But sometimes when I really need to de-stress in the comfort of my bed late, late, LATE at night (or early morning) I imagine different scenarios following different plot lines where I get to pretend all is right and my deepest fears and issues are coaxed away in the form of a one, Natsume Hyuuga.

Keep in mind this has never and I mean NEVER left my mind. I can't even begin to imagine how pathetic I'd look. To be honest almost all- fine ALL are cheesy as fuck. In this fictional world Natsume is either my lover or boyfriend or husband: you get the idea. We sit and laugh and cuddle and have fun and most of the times I don't even end up de-stressing but just feeling even worse. So I've decided I will type down my imaginations. I know it won't ever come true but still. Plus most of my ideas are somewhat cliché.

The first plot involves allot of drama and truth be told I feel half of you all just won't bother. Maybe.

So let's get to it then. This cliché-loving, sappy, nostalgic, imaginative 16 year old girl whose story you're currently so captivated with is I, Mikan Sakura. Yes, I have a 'thing' for Natsume Hyuuga. Yes, my best friend is Hotaru Imai, the overly rich girl. Yes, Ruka Nogi is Hotaru's best friend coming in second to me. Yes, I study at Gakuen Alice and no, I have not had my first kiss. _Yet._

In order for this to work I presume you must know more about me in order to picture it. Well then, I'm your average 5'3 with olive/amber eyes and plain long brown hair that end mid back. My date of conceivement happens to be on May 17th. I have a less than average body shape and take the shape of, yes, a log. I bite my lips when I get nervous and even get sweaty palms. I have quite a boy fetish and that includes almost everything a guy can have. I ABSOLUTELY HATE FEET. I cannot begin to stress on how much I utterly despise feet and as far as having a fetish for them: yuck. I feel hot really fast and I love to play tennis. Unfortunately that doesn't reflect on the way I look. I don't have those lean bodies that most fit players have. _Sigh._I have the utmost adoration for animals and I swear if you give me the choice between animals and humans, animals would win. Hands down. I love to bake and sometimes when I miss it, I totally put some vanilla in the microwave and heat it up for a few minutes._ Oh my, the aroma. _Also, I may or may not have a thing for hot chocolate because why not?

AND OH MY GOD, DID I MENTION I LOVE TO READ? Like hello there, beautiful paper seduced with delicately placed ink characters. If I would I'd totally wolf whistle every time I touch a book. I love innerwear too. You cannot begin to imagine how good it feels to wake up and wear a matching set of inners. It is technically the first step to world domination. That was highly random, yes. No, I don't regret saying that. Anyway.. as I was saying. I HAVE THESE CHERRY BLOSSOM PRINT UNDERWEAR IN TWO DIFFERENT COLOURS: GREEN AND PINK AND THEY ARE JUST SO WOW. WOW CAN WOW. Caps locks haven't got the ability to convey how amazing it feels. This was a really queer fact. I don't think you needed to know that. Hehehe.

Who run the world? _Girls_. Yeah man! That was irrelevant and didn't make sense.. I think I should just not.. So let the imagination run free. Or something along those lines...

A.H xx


End file.
